Dancing within the dragons soul
by DancingAmongTheDragons
Summary: A pokemon story set in Unova, Tessa Oceaia tells the story of her journey. A nuclocke based story from my black game. this is my first story so some reviews on how i could make it better would be nice.- DancingAmongTheDragons
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm DancingAmongTheDragons this will be my first story on Fanfiction, i hope you will like. It starts off a little slow i think but it gets more intersting as it goes along. Getting pokemon, battling the Gyms, Battles Vs N. All that i'v done on black version, a nuzlocke and i wanted to try make it into a story. I'm still playing the game though so i might not update super fast. Anyway enough talking from me, Please reveiw and tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>"TESSA! TESSA OCEAN WAKE UP!" The shout was very faint as I slowly started to groggily wake up, I didn't move as I did though. I didn't want to give away I was awake. "TESSA, WAKE UP ALREADY!" This time I could hear it loud and in all its shouting glory as I was now awake fully. I felt a little annoyed because I had been having an EPIC but very strange dream, which was normal. "God I have no idea how she does it!" The familiar voice cried as the owner started to jump up and down on the end of my bed. I bucked my feet up making her yell and fall off the bed on her landing.<p>

"My friend it is called, pretending or in a more EPIC way Acting!" I laughed throwing the covers off from over and standing on my bed. It was hard to keep my balance but I failed and fell onto the floor and before I knew it I was out the door and falling down the stairs with loud bumps and crashes. Mum would not be pleased that I knew.

"TESSA, WHAT IN THE WORLD!" I heard the voice come from the living room cry in wonder and annoyance.

The world was spinning around me and stars flew around my vision as my head swayed left to right. I blinked away the stars and was about to give a sassy reply when I was knocked from my feet as my best friend crashed into my legs as she ended her tumble from down the stairs. "Oh for god's sake girls!" Cried my mum as she only just jumped out the way as we were lying in the door way.

"Sorry but SHE was jumping on me to wake me up!" I protested pointing at my friend once I had gotten up from the floor.

"BECAUSE YOU SLEEP FORVEVER AND YOU WOULD HAVE SLEPT THROUGH YOUR BIRTHDAY!" challenged my brown haired friend as she picked herself up as she tried to hold in a laugh, I had to admit I was as well. She had to have her hands over her mouth but even then small sniggers could be heard. "Sorry about creating so much noise…and trashing Tessa's bedroom…" I had to hold in laugh so that I felt like me cheeks would burst!

The reason being was me and my best friend Casey had a sleepover last night and it had started out as a normal pillow fight...but then turned into a shoe fight… You get the idea. But yeah it was the best sleepover ever, Mountains of sweets and we played on my WII all night long. As I had said last night.

"The night is never complete without NiGHTS!" Yes I was hyper on sweets and also NiGHTS: journey of dreams is my favourite game. But me and Casey played all night but I beat her every time we multi-battled. I knew everything and had a lot of practise. Right sorry back to the present!

"Normally I WOULDN'T tidy your room but because it's your birthday. Fine, you had better go before I change my mind" Mum warned with a small smile as she used her hand to indicate I better get out the door.

"Thanks mum…" I called as Casey dragged me out the door by my hair. "I HAVE LEG YOU KNOW" I cried making mistake which made my friend laugh.

"Leg? Last time I checked you had TWO legs!" laughed my bright eyed friend as I got to my feet.

"Ok Miss smarty 3…2…1!" I smirked as she started to run. "And YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I shouted as I took off after her. Dodging all the people about the village as we raced around we got cheers and laughs from younger kids and older kids alike but the adults just sighed in annoyance at us.

Casey threw herself round a corner with a skid before she continued to run up to number 12 ocean view road and knocked quickly on the door. It opened just as I tackled her and we both flew forwards and into the room as the family stared while a teenage about our age laughed and helped me to my feet from place upside down on the floor.

"Your hyper on sweets! Ok what strange thing happened this time?" my blue haired friend asked as I grinned. He knew us to well, everything something strange happened no matter what.

"Um a shoe fight.." I started but he echoed it back with his mouth wide open in wonder. "Me beating Case 32 times in a row on NiGHTS…" Again mouth wide open in wonder "and umm staying up to about 4am" I finished, he looked as if someone had hit round the face with a fish. His eyes looked like they were gunna pop out his head! "Oh yeah and my bedroom has had a feather bomb and a rain of shoes" I added making him stare at me like I was an alien!

"OK I am going to make SURE you NEVER have a sweet again!" He finally said with a laugh and a wide grin.

"Of course I will mister flying pancake!" Cried a voice from the floor behind me suddenly making me jump. It had been Casey she was sitting on the floor talking to herself; she must have hit the wall VERY hard. I could tell she was seeing stars, or maybe pancakes from what had said just now. I hadn't had breakfast yet so she made me want, no NEED pancakes.

"Come on let's get her back to the present." I tilted my head to say how but his stormy grey eyes had a mischievous twinkle. "Mum do we have any fish? Also can I have some ice cubes?" He asked turning round to his mum who was sitting on the sofa looking baffled at why he needed these two things.

"Yeah in the freezer" She told him before going back to watching the TV. I was grinning, this was gunna be fun!

After we had slapped her with a fish and put ice cubes down her back our brown haired friend snapped out of it and chased my round the room with the fish. Yeah I was the unlucky person holding the fish when she snapped out of it, thanks for that Ace! Once she had stopped we headed back to my house. Mum had called me and said that I had a special present waiting for me at home with all my other ones. But it wasn't only for me, it was for me Casey and Ace all. We had been best friends since well since forever! Ace had moved here when he was two and Casey and I had lived here all our lives. So I was more than happy to share it with them, I knew they would try say no. That's why I haven't told them, sneaky yes but I it's for ALL of us not just me.

As soon as I was threw the door I ran into the lounge. I think my mouth hit the floor! How many presents!

"HOLY HELL!" Yelled Ace in shock as his mouth dropped as well, the second time today for him.

"WOW!" Screamed Casey as her mouth fell open as well. The three of us where stood in the door way to the lounge gawking at the mountain of presents, they were split into three though. Wait this is what mum meant! It was all of our birthdays! Casey's had been on the 15th of November while Ace's had been on the 2nd of December. Ace and Casey hadn't gotten any presents because their parents had said they had something special planned, oh god had they!

"That's not all for me… Remember your birthdays? All our presents on the same day, something is up. But opening all these will get us one step closer to finding out what it is!" I told them as I rushed into the room and looked at the name tags on the presents. The first was for Ace mine was the middle pile and Casey's was the last one.

"AGREED!" Screamed Casey as she ran in and to her pile as Ace did the same.

After AGES of tearing paper all the presents where open. I'd gotten a lot of stuff; we all had, but the main things where a Xtransceiver of the latest model and It was Icy blue. I also got a new bag white, black and icy blue again and about 1000 pounds to spend. My friends had gotten the same stuff as that but other stuff as well of course.

"Tessa! Go to your room and sort out your stuff!" called my mum from upstairs as I grabbed my new stuff. Yep I knew this was coming, why couldn't she have put my stuff in my room so I could open it there?

"Can you guys?" I started to ask as I turned round, they had already picked up some of my stuff. I have the best friends ever.

"Yes but you have to help us later" Smirked Ace as I grimaced a smile. Arms full we headed up the stairs and into my bedroom, now tidy again after the storm of feathers and shoes.

"IT'S A MIRCICE!" cried my sandy haired friend as she came into the room and spread her arms out wide, dropping all the stuff she was carrying onto the floor. "Oh sorry…" As she suddenly noticed what she had done she picked them up and started to put them away. Casey knew my room perfectly, Ace not so well. He left his stuff on the bed while I and Casey zipped around and where done before he knew it.

"Super heroes" He muttered rolling his eyes at us, it only succeeded in making us laugh.

"Heroines!" I corrected with a laugh making him with me a warning look, but a grin was on his face all the same.

We all tried on our favourites of our newest clothes.

Casey wore an orange short-sleeved shirt with a zip instead of buttons at the neck. Black turn up jeans and a new pair of boots which where orange like her top. For her hair she had also gotten a bandanna which was bright orange again but with white splotches which she used to tie it back in a ponytail. Casey had also gotten a new bag; it was a shoulder bag and was a sandy colour which matched her hair.

Meanwhile Ace had gotten a camo green top with a black stripe down the middle and another across making a X, also the bottoms of the sleeves where black. He had dark green combat trousers he also had black trainers. On his head where a dark red pair of goggles and to top it all off he had a new backpack the same colour as his goggles. But the one thing he didn't change was the fingerless gloves he always wore.

Finally let's get to me. A new white top with bright iceberg blue patches either side and a rim like patch around the collar. I had light grey jeans and new blue and white trainers. I also had gotten a new necklace which was Bright blue one side while silver the other, like a ying and yang sign, and new silver-blue ear rings in the shape of tear drops. I liked the new necklace but still wore my Silver tear which had a small blue spark in the middle, I had found it one day when I was in the forest with Ace and Casey. Finally I had gotten a new bag as well, it was mainly black but had a white vine like pattern over it with and all the leaves where a very light silver-blue.

Once we were all kitted out we headed out to our hidden grove in the forest just outside town, sometimes we watched Pokémon play and fly around. Our grove had trees where a low hanging branch was bent funny so it was like a seat, there was a tree stump in the middle of the three trees which was used like a table. The grove had a small river running through it as well, this was our place which no-one knew about.

"Oh do I love this place!" sighed Ace as he spread out his arms and fell back onto the tree stump, but jerked up again when Casey kicked his leg.

"It's a table not a bed!" She laughed.

"You're not my mum or my wife" He chuckled back as I watched from my tree.

"Well I'd hope not! That'd be strange!" laughed the sandy haired girl as she wacked him round the head. "Casey Carcelum? Eh sounds ok I guess" We all laughed as Casey climbed into her tree, Ace stayed on the ground but quickly hopped on the table.

"DON'T WHINE! IT'S A TREE STUMP" He cried holding up his hands as the bright amber eyed girl started to swing her legs towards his head. I just sat and laughed as Ace dodged Casey's kicks with NO grace whatsoever.

About an hour past before we headed back to mine, I'd gotten a load of sweets for the sleepover last night but me and Casey had never eaten them all.

"I CANNOT BELIVE YOU HAVEN'T EATEN THEM ALL CONSERIDING HOW HYPER YOU WHERE AT 7AM!" He had yelled in amazement as I told him, Casey had wacked him round the back of the head once again to shut him up.

"We do know when to stop eating, we are NOT idiots you Idiot" She had snapped as I opened the door. Without a thought about the others for the second I zipped up the stairs and opened my bedroom door to find a large green box with a red and gold ribbon.

"What's this? Another one?" I questioned to no-one.

"Wow another one!" Exclaimed Casey pushing past me and into the room before over to the present in front of the TV screen "it's addressed to ALL THREE of us" My eyes widened and I walked over to check the tag, all sweets where forgotten for now. Ace came over and had a look as well, he took a hold of the lid. Casey did the same and I shared a glance at both before grabbing the lid as well.

"Three"

"Two"

"ONE!" I cried as we tore of the lid and flung into the air and over our heads.

All of our mouths dropped again today as we stared at the three red and white balls inside the box.

Pokeballs. And inside Pokeballs…

"No way…" We call echoed as we picked up the nearest Pokeball nearest to us.

"Yes way, Professor Juniper thought you were ready, she got you some rare Pokémon. These are rare because they are starters and it's hard to get them, they can't be found in the wild" came my mum's voice from the door way as she came in and sat on the bed.

"Wait we aren't are we? This that why we have all the new stuff?" Asked Casey in amazement.

"Yes, yes we are Case" Replied Ace his stormy grey eyes twinkling.

"We are going on a journey!" I cried finishing his words.

I'm Tessa Oceaia and this is how I started my journey. On the 19th of December, on my birthday. This was only the start; I haven't long been on my journey so you'll get to where I am now real quick. Then you can follow along as I go along. But this is no normal journey; me and my friends have been set a challenge for our journey. We have rules and our journey will be a LOT tougher than anyone else's. This challenge is named the Nuzlocke challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Introducting the characters mainly here, This is from Tessa Oceaia's point of veiw this story. If i really feel like it i might do another from the other peoples point of veiw *shrug* So i hoped you like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chatper 2 is here right at the start, reason being i had them in advance. So here you meet the pokemon these gusy choose, The title of the chatper refers to each of the pokemon. Can you guess which is which after reading this? So yep, i don't think many people will be reading it but i hope whose who are will follow it to the end.**

**Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, the characters in this story belong to me.**

* * *

><p>We sat on my bed just staring at the Pokeballs in our hands, eyes bright and wide as we were still in awe. Once mum had left we hadn't moved or spoke. Finally enough was enough! We couldn't sit staring at them, we had to get the Pokémon out and meet them!<p>

"Get up off your butts!" I had cried as I threw my Pokeball up into air, it landed on the ground and bounced back up filling the room with a bright white flash so I had to hide my eyes. Once I could open them again the ball was back in my hand but on the floor…

It had a green body and the whole of its underside was a creamy colour. The creature had a tail with a leaf like shape at the end of it and also had a collar like yellow curved structure over its shoulders. It had a snout which ended in a small point and large hazel eyes which had a yellow marking round the outside of them. Two green arms and cream legs finished what the Pokémon looked like.

I was amazed, the other were as well and I knew what I had done would jerk them into action. Jumping up they both threw their balls into the air as well, and two bright flashes of light later on the floor stood two new creatures.

Casey's was a small two legged creature like mine. It had a blue body while it's head an arms where white. It had a flat deep blue tail and it's leg where like flippers and where the same colour. On its belly was a shell which looked like it could be taken off. It had a large brown nose and a few freckles on its face. Two small blue ears tight on its head and large black eyes finished off what it looked like.

Meanwhile Ace's was a four legged creature which was mainly orange, but its back half of its body was black along with the small claws on its front feet, the top of its head and large long ears were also black. A round pink nose, a twisted black tail with a ruddy red orb on the end and a yellow stripe going up its face from its nose completed its appearance.

"Well…This is gunna be fun" I said with a wide smile as we bent down to get a closer look at our first Pokémon.

"Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig. Can you Guess which is which?" came my mums voice from the doorway. I looked up at I straightened up, as did my friends.

"Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig." I said simply pointing at each in turn, Casey's first then mine then Ace's.

"Well you better give them a name now if you want to" Said mum as she headed back downstairs.

"Feral the Oshawott!" Said my sandy haired friend suddenly after mum was gone, it sounded cool though.

"Smoke the Tepig!" Chirped Ace a few seconds later, I needed to name mine now. With a click of my fingers I had chosen one.

"Ssil the Snivy!" I cried as I fell back onto my bed. "Guys you know what we gotta do now right?" I asked them as I jumped up again and bounded over to the door. They nodded.

Into the grove and I swung into my tree, my new Snivy right behind me. Right after me came Casey, her glasses almost falling off as she jumped into her tree. Next came the mint green haired boy who fell right on his face as his Tepig danced into the way of his feet and tripped him up. Me and Casey couldn't hold in a laugh as he picked himself up, his new goggles hanging round his neck as Smoke skipped away as if nothing had happened.

"yep this is gunna be fun!" I called from my branch as Ace leaped into his tree and gave Casey a small glare with a smile as she continued to laugh from his fall. "So Ssil, I was wondering…could you show me what you can do?" I asked my Snivy as I turned to her.

"You think I'm gunna miss an opportunity to show off!" She scoffed at me, I actually fell of my perch in surprise. I NEVER had expected her to answer me! "Oh sorry! Wait if you can hear me! OK I HAVE THE BEST TRAINER EVER!" She cried out as she realised I could understand her.

"Wait up, I can TALK to Pokémon! This IS gunna be SOO much fun!" I said to her as I recovered and climbed back up into my tree.

"YOU LUCKILY LITTLE….!" Screamed out Feral before he was picked up and given a hug by his trainer which startled him. Ssil just laughed and jumped onto shoulder before curling round my neck.

"Awww I wish Sir could understand me, your luckily Sni…Ssil" Congratulated little smoke as he jumped around on the floor.

"Hey! I bet your trainer will be great Smoky don't kill yourself before you have had your chance to shine!" Cried my Snivy as she jumped back onto the branch and used her tail as an anchor before hanging upside down. "never underestimate your powers or ability's my fiery friend!" I had to clap at this because it was clever, my friends did as well. I had an idea. It sparked into life when I started to clap in a rhythm remembering a song I had listened to once. The other caught on and copied.

"Show of time Ssil!" I told her with a smile as I got out my Xtransceiver and started to search through my songs, I had re-downloaded them because they had been on my old one. "Welcome to the show guys!" I cried to my friends and the Pokémon alike. Ssil started to swing backwards and forwards before leaping onto the table doing a flip in the air as she did. My Snivy started to Sing to the music, as if she had heard the song before! To the others she was lip singing but she was really singing! Her tail swung around as she leaped around. Before she gave a swift glare at each of us in turn, a small white star shone in her eye as she did. I gasped while Casey and Ace watched in awe as she did another flip before jumping back onto a branch. She quickly hung upside down again before using the branches like trapezes and swinging from to the other. She kept this up with a flip then or again before with a final backflip of a branch landing on the table throwing out her arms as if saying "want a piece of me now?"

"THAT WAS EPIC! YOUR SSIL IS SUCH A SHOW OFF BUT AMAZING ALL THE SAME! AND WHEN SHE STARTED TO LIP SING!" Screamed Casey as she fell backwards out her tree while Ace sat there gawking at the Snivy on the stump table.

"I didn't even know she could do that. BUT GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN EPIC LITTLE SHOW OFF!" I started calmly but screamed in joy at the end as Ssil jumped back onto my branch and onto my shoulder.

"Well….wow" Was all my mint haired friend could say before he too fell backwards out his tree making me laugh. As my friends picked themselves up and got back into their trees I jumped down. "Hey! We only just got back up!" Complied the boy, his goggles over his eyes but askew.

"We HAVE to thank Prof, she is the one who got us Pokémon! Then we can pack our stuff and head off!" I told him as Smoke started to hop around my feet in the little way he did so I had to be careful where I stepped.

"Nice idea Tess, come on A you are ALWAYS the slowest!" Casey said simply as she joined me, taking off her glass and gave them a clean on her orange shirt before putting them on again. She hated wearing glasses but she couldn't see without them, she had refused for about 4 weeks after she got them until she misplaced her foot going down the stairs and broke her arm on the landing; she was forced to wear them after that. She was pretty used to them by now though.

"I am the second fastest BUT WHEN I GET PUSHED OUT THE WAY AND INTO HOUSES OR TREES IT SLOWES ME DOWN BECAUSE I'M NOT A GHOST!" He retorted in annoyance as he put his red goggles back on the top of his head before following us.

Once back at the town we headed straight for Professor Juniper's lab, Ssil rode curled round my neck, Feral was on Casey's shoulder and Smoke was dancing around Ace's feet. With a knock each we walked inside just as the Professor was getting up to open the door.

"Tessa, Casey, Ace! How good to see you, I see you got your presents." She said as her eyes had a calm laughing look in them as we approached her desk.

"You bet we did! And Thank you so much Professor!" Chirped my sandy haired friend as she threw her head back, making her Oshawott nearly fall off and her glasses slide up her nose as far as they could go.

"Thank you Professor Juniper, we will look after them no matter what" The mint haired boy beside told her much less excitedly than Casey had.

"Yes, thank you VERY much miss. This is a day I will remember thanks to you" I said finally as Casey looked back at the Professor instead of the ceiling and took off her glasses before putting them on again.

"No need to thank me, now if you are going to head out today you will need to speed it because it's about 1pm already" She told with a smile as she used her hand to signify the door. With a grin and small courtesy me and Casey raced out, pushing Ace out the way as we did. Hey he had never even come second when we were racing or running anywhere, that wouldn't change today!

"WAIT!" Cried the brown haired professor suddenly just as we had started to run across the green back to the houses. "Ace this is for you and here is one for Casey and one Tessa. They record and tell you information about every Pokémon you encounter and do much more; they will be useful and keep them safe most of all because not many get a Pokedex." She explained quickly as I saw her give them to Ace who was now on his feet again. But after that I legged it, he wasn't gunna catch up that easy!

Splitting off at the green we all ran at full speed back to our homes to get our stuff ready. Today was the start of our journey, so we needed everything and needed it quick. Ssil rode curled round my neck like a living scarf as I ran to the blue door of my house on 19 Far sea close. Just as mum opened the door I rushed past her and up the stairs, leaping and taking two or three at a time in my haste. Into my room and I started to rummage through my draws and wardrobe. I was making a huge mess, but mum came in and tidied up after me as I rush around. Soon I had everything ready. Time to get back to the green and meet Casey and Ace like we had planned.

* * *

><p>-<strong>I'm working on chatper three now so it should be up soon. I think what i will do is everyone now and then ask a question about the chapter because of the title and whoever gets it right and first can have a trainer to appear maybe once or twice in the story. (idea forming already XD) So yep, whoever guess what pokemon goes with what in the title first i shall note and they will have a trainer of there own appear in my story.<strong>

**-DancingAmongTheDragons**


End file.
